Shake it but don't break it
by chiefraz
Summary: It's spring and the sap is running or in this case...dancing and shaking that thing!


Shake it but don't break it, wrap it up and I'll Take it.

The festival was going full blast when we arrived, the colors, sound and humanity seemed to explode around us. Jeep nosed his way through the narrow crowd choked village streets unnoticed until some observant a-hole noticed my sutra and blonde hair (damn to nakras the jerk off who xeroxed that scroll about 'the Sanzo and his journey to the west')that sent him pelting to blab his fat mouth off. Shortly I got 'pretty pleased' into sitting with what ever shit kicking local yokel public god dumb-bo-officialalala that was going to pick up the tab for whatever Goku ate, Gojyo fucked or Hakkai picked up the market.

The crap I do for the Talking Heads, it better get me some Nirvana I swear, or those fuckers will be sorry. Next life, I'll come back as a Jehovah's Witness. HA! Take that and my little pamphlets too.

Any who, what's the festival about? Beats the Be-Jesus outa me as it could be anything by the generic looks of things; prolly some kind of full moon/spring planting/go screw in the fields kind of thing. Took almost half a bottle of Scotch to get to me to even sit on the reviewing stand and I'll be sucking down the rest to force myself to sit here for any more then five minutes.

But then the drumming started, some kind of call the rain dragon thing and my ears were being beat up from the outside in, then dancing began and the sound of hundreds of feet hammering the dirt just added to the pressures that were about to splat my brains over the well powdered face of the mayors' wife. Then at the crescendo, everything stopped and the crowd parted leaving two people gyrating to the beat of a single drum.

The abruptness of the act surprised me to such inaction that for a whole stunned moment I sat blinking like a new born pulled from the wet darkness of the womb into the insane light of living. 'Gojyo , I mouthed the name stupidly. That damn kappa, he'd lost his coat, shirt and boots some where in the throng and was dancing bare chested, beating out the rhythm of raw emotion on the well packed earth with his nakid feet. The girl dancing in wild abandon beside him was crimson haired too, what, it takes two half breeds to kick start the growing season in this town? As if picking up on the thought, Mrs Mayor leaned over and whispered, they do it dirtier.

The weird shit that come to mind at times like this; Hakkai is gonna have a hissy fit when he sees that leather coat and boots gone missing. He'll just sigh, make every one, not just Gojyo, feel guilty, put on a forced smile and go shopping. Oh thank you sooooooooooo much you red ass faced baboon.

About that time, I slid an eye for a quick look at Mr and Mrs Mayor, sitting there was stoking their chins (though if Mr were by himself his chin would be the last thing he'd be stroking) reflectively, suggestively, hungrily. It was spring after all, a time of renewal and horny mindless fucking. To which she wasn't at all immune. Couldn't tell who's swinging ass she was eying more, the girl or Goyjos'.

The beat now changed, the drum was stroked now with a slow sensuousness that would have made a nun hike her skirt up and do jump squats on a fire hydrant. Gojyo and the girl were circling, coming together hip to hip belly to belly and then skip away in the eternal game of dance away lover. Couldn't help it now, getting as caught up in the moment as Mr and Mrs Mayor. Watched the kappas ass swinging like a pear on a branch it was, succulent and ready to be picked.

Then the beat changed again.

Faster and hard pounding, foreplay over, let's get down to the down and dirty! Their feet thumped the ground harder and faster, hands clenched together and heads tossed back in an ecstasy of sweat and passion. Two were one and the crowd provided the screams, moans and words of sweet agony Then it was over.

The drum ceased and the two fell to the ground flat on their backs, chests heaving, hair spread in a halo of flame about their heads. Casually, I stood up and jumped down off the reviewing stand and walked over to where Goyjo lay. Hoy, I said gently putting the toe of my boot into his ribs. You gonna lay there all day with your brains in your knees?

He opened those scarlet peepers of his and smiled crookedly, what, you didn't like the show? A cigarette materialized from between his fingers to his lips.

It had its moments. I said, leaning over touching my lit smoke to his. Good thing the robe was over the jeans, they'd gotten just a tad tight.

Just a little fuck, he grinned. Not a big one for all my efforts? Danced my ass of out there after all.

Moron, I said, catching his wrist and pulling him to his feet. Get out the hell outa here and get cleaned up. You're filthy. Gojyo laughed, turned and sauntered off through the crowd. I heard a sigh coming from beside me, it was the mayors' wife. She was watching the the musical comedy kabuki porno theater that was the kappas retreating ass as it was a hipping on down the road.

Oh baby oh baby, Mrs Mayor sighed reaching over and pulling the cigarette from between my lips putting it to her own and sucked it right down to the filter is one long pull. Shake it but don't break it, wrap it up and I'll take it. 


End file.
